gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok
The MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok is a Gunpla that appears in Gundam Build Fighters: GM's Counterattack‎‎. Based on the MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type, it is built and piloted by Meijin Kawaguchi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Amazing Z’Gok is built by Meijin Kawaguchi to demonstrate the ‘Joy of Gunpla’.P-Bandai High Grade 1/144 Amazing Z'Gok Its main characteristic is that it integrates the capabilities of the Agg, Agguguy, Zogok and Juaggu (all are Zeon's mobile suits designed for the attack on Jaburo and originated from the MSV series) into a single unit, and this is something that can only be realized via Gunpla.Official Site profile Although created for fun, the Amazing Z’Gok has a high degree of completion and its armament is well balanced. Furthermore, its performance in battle is almost unrivalled. The Meijin used Char’s Z’Gok Commander Type as the base Gunpla as he wanted to use Char’s traditional color scheme. Though the Amazing Z’Gok’s backpack is identical in appearance to its base Gunpla, it had been modified to function in space. Armaments ;*240mm Missile :Deployed from the six launchers mounted in the top of the head, the missiles can be fired in and out of water. They are very effective in destroying facilities and other buildings. ;*Iron Nail :A set of three claws mounted on both forearms. In close combat, they can be very destructive when used in conjunction with the Gunpla’s mobility. :;*Drill ::The Iron Nails on both forearms can rotate and act as drills. This mimics the Agg’s forearm-mounted drills, and the Amazing Z’Gok is said to be in ‘Agg Mode’ when using this weapon. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :A beam cannon mounted in each forearm, with the emitter located in the palm. As the cannons move with the arms’ movements, they are easy to use for those who prefer guns. ;*Heat Rod :A pair of retractable heat rods can appear from two of the circular protrusions on the right forearm. They can coil around the enemy unit and damage it via heat and electric shock. The Agguguy has similar weapons, and the Amazing Z’Gok is said to be in ‘Agguguy Mode’ when using this weapon. ;*Triple Rocket Launcher :The rocket launcher's three barrels extend out of the three circular protrusions on the left forearm when the weapon is deployed. Meant for mid range attacks, they bring to mind Juaggu’s triple rocket launchers. The Amazing Z’Gok is said to be in ‘Juaggu Mode’ when using this weapon. ;*Wide Cutter :A pair of blades stored on the upper end of each forearm, they are launched like a boomerang to slice apart enemies, making them identical in function to the Zogok’s boomerang cutters. The Amazing Z’Gok is said to be in ‘Zogok Mode’ when using this weapon. History Picture Gallery Amazing Z'Gok.png MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (GM's Counterattack) 01.jpg|Activated MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (GM's Counterattack) 02.jpg|Firing 240mm Missiles MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (GM's Counterattack) 03.jpg|Close up MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (GM's Counterattack) 04.jpg|Deploying Heat Rods MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (GM's Counterattack) 05.jpg|Deploying Triple Rocket Launchers MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (GM's Counterattack) 06.jpg|Destroys GM Z'Gok Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready (Vol 5) 06.jpg|In commemoration of the release of the ⑤ volume of Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready Gunpla HGBF Amazing Z'Gok.jpg|HGBF 1/144 MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (Front) MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBF 1/144 MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (Rear) MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (Gunpla) (Action Pose 1).jpg|HGBF 1/144 MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (Action Pose 1) MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (Gunpla) (Action Pose 2).jpg|HGBF 1/144 MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (Action Pose 2) MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (Gunpla) (Action Pose 3).jpg|HGBF 1/144 MSM-07-A Amazing Z'Gok (Action Pose 3) Notes & Trivia *The custom Gunpla in the Build Fighters' universe tend to have weight specifications in line with the base Gunpla, thus, the Amazing Z'Gok's weight of 12.9t as listed in the manual of the P-Bandai High Grade model kit is rather odd. References External links